mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pksstr
Dude... You REALLY gotta cut down on the categories. Almost all of them are useless and unneeded. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is a warning now. STOP. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Did you even read what Bya put down some of your edits are really crap and uneeded —Riley Heligo 21:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Bro, Stop adding useless categories. Emperor Scorpion 21:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, please stop adding categories that are useless. They are not worth and of course, useless. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 21:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't even begin to describe how fucking much trouble you caused. Me and a few other people have been undoing your useless category edits for half an hour now. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) sup i wanted to say DONT MAKE THOSE STUPIDASS categories again it was to long to undo those pieces of crapPrince Sub-Scorpion 22:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how bloody pathetic those category edits were? They were pointless and several users including myself had to clean up your crap —Riley Heligo 22:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You're stupid and you need to stop making edits. I'm only saying what every single person that has commented on this page and discussed it in the chat is thinking, and you all know it. NaveNinja 22:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, for making US clean up YOUR mess. Next time, think beofre you act. Best be lucky Byakuya didn't ban you because he's nice. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 22:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) First of all... Wow I can´t believe how negative was the feedback... I was trying to improve the wiki for god´s sake!!! I mean what kind of answer is that!!! Ok sorry for creating the 3d games category (even while there´s a 2d game category) Sorry for creating the real-people category (but in the first 4 days nobody complained) Sorry for creating the console category ( even the best videogame wikia has them, even a page for every console http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:Games_by_platform) that´s where i got the idea, blame them. I can´t belive i wasted my time expecting to be praised and i get this?! -Ok byakuya was nice (at first), i stoped and the more people pop up out of nowhere to complain, ryley no need to tell my edits where crap we get the idea, emperor scorpion i stoped and you KEEP complaining then byakuya has a rage attack and start insulting, the emeprador scorpion talks as if i kept creating categories WHY ?dunno REverybody decides to have a rage attack and starts insulting me. Then Somebody calls me stupid and nobody says anything?! -I praise Naveninja for being the only nice here Then tremor fan calls all that i worked in Mess. He he calls byakuya nice for not baninng me .NICE?! If that´s nice in not sure if should fell better for not geting banned. im in the doubt if i really want to take part of a wikia where insults are accepted but some catefories are not. It does´t matter how "Fucking trouble" did i cause, what matters is that i tried to improve the wikia isn´t that the porpuse of wikias http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Introduction ("on't be afraid to edit –''anyone'' can edit almost every page, and we are encouraged to be bold! ") I didn´t saw any sings saying " No console categories allowed" 1 last thing: most of the people started to complain AFTER I stopped which is rather unffair. I´ve worked in other wikia and this is the only one where i am attacked and treated like crap There is no need for swearing Sorry if i sound dramatic, but that are my opinions 1. If you were me, you would understand. Not only did I have to remove nearly ALL of them, but I had to delete them too. Sorry for the hostility, but it gets really annoying when I have to go through every category and get rid of them. 2. You could've asked someone first. Like me. There's no use at all for categories such as "characters who are evil, characters who are in ____" when it's in the page. 3. Although I'm not sure of this one, it looks to me that you're achievement hunting. You've been here a few days and already have 300 edits. That's crazy. 4. I do not represent what Tremor said, what he said was foolish and I apologize for his and everyone else's behavior. 5. I did not know there was a '2D Games' category. If that is true, I will restore it. 6. Furthermore, I'm sorry for my way of acting overall. What I did was unnecessary, as you stopped after my warning. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I should´t ignore that i have messages. sorry Wait wait wait wait wait....what? You praise me for being the only nice guy? ...irony. Look, dude, we really didn't care all that much, so don't get so offended. I know some of my contemporaries on this wiki might have been a little extreme in their messages to you, but listen, here's my honest advice about what you should take away from this little experience: Pages don't need that many categories. There's little point in organizing three things into three hundred things, if you understand my metaphor. For example, the Real Life People category is stupid and we're working to get rid of it. If someone is already in the actor category, then it's kind of obvious they're a real-life person, isn't it? Fact is, the majority of the categories were simply not needed. Some of the users might've flown off the hook, but trust me, I'm sure most of them were just hopping on a bandwagon. Now, if you walk away from this as a better editor, then mission accomplished. Don't let this get to you. Just make good, solid edits and the wiki will forgive and move on. NaveNinja 00:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry I may have jumped the gun abit —Riley Heligo 15:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to add summaries. You can, and they do help, but it's not required.Deadpool75 18:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) PS Vita Don't add a specific number of the costumes until you have proof/a confirmation. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC)